Nathan Miller
'Nathan Miller '''is the Greek Demigod son of Lydia Miller and Kratos, the Greek god of strength. He is a rare demigod and one who's parent is rarely heard of. Nathan is known as the strongest demigod because of his massive strength. Biography Nathan was born to Lydia Miller in Long Island. Throughout most of his life, he has always been athletic and very intuative about creatures and their place in the world. When he was four years old, he began learning Karate and lived up to it as he would challenge bigger kids and beat them with in a fraction of the timelimit. As Nathan grew older, he began getting into different styles of martial arts, such as judo, chinese kenpo and even muy tai boxing. By the time he was in high school, Nathan began seeing the world through the eyes of a demigod, and because of this he needed to study his own body and his own enviornment to the point where he learned how to use the keen observation sphere or the Sei ku ken. This eventually helped him from getting ambushed by bullies and even monsters. After Nathan turned sixteen, he began having to fight monsters on a days end, after his fight with a japanese demon, he met the Greek Demigod Trainer, Chiron and invested the rest of his time training himself at Camp Half-Blood before he decided to challenge the world that he was drafted in. Nathan eventually entered MMA and competed for nationals, his efforts would almost be blown when he fought against a monster outside of the ring and because of the mist, mortals thought it was a human when in reality Chiron used the mist to bind the monster's physical form so that mortals could understand Nathan better. Nathan is currently 25 years old and still moving strong with his great power. Personality Nathan Miller is a competative and masculine young man. He is often seen enjoying the thrill of adventure and a challenge. He loves taking on monsters and loves the idea of fighting and getting into trouble. He is a risktaker and an adventurer, but most improtantly he does show compassion and genuine love. He cares about his mother deeply and seems to also have an understanding to always stick by those who stick by him. Nathan seems to enjoy challenges to the point of even allowing his own body to be teared down and beaten before admitting defeat. He is also stubborn and blattantly desrespectful at times. Fatal Flaw Nathan Miller has the fatal flaw of never knowing when to quit. He doesn't enjoy admitting defeat and because of this he often challenges himself to stay in the fight or the game long enough to defeat the enemy with the power of edurance. Nathan is also shown to be very loyal to those who are loyal to him, and because ot this his weaknesses could be personal arrogance and personal loyalty. Appearance Nathan Miller is a medium muscular build man, he has limestone eyes and long black hair that reaches his eyes. He is known to be quite attractive to women because of his chizzeled features and his olive skin. Nathan has a unique sense of style often showing off his abs when ever he can, weither it be through his tanktop shirts, his tight-pressed shirts or just being shirtless. He also seems to love sporting a customed black leather jacket. Nathan is known to be fairly athletic and because of this he is often seen doing things easily. His usual difficulty is often shown to be fighting against ancient monsters from the times of the pronogenoi or the times that the titans roamed the lands. Powers & Abilities Being a child of Kratos, Nathan is known to be fairly above average in physical prowess and has abilities that can also limit his talents as a mortal. *'Greek Influence: 'Being a Greek Demigod, Nathan is capable of talking, reading and interperting Ancient Greek. *'Combat Prowess: 'Being a Greek Demigod son of Kratos, Nathan has inhanced physical prowess that allows him to use his athletic capacity to the max. It's also proven that he is very similar to the legend, Hercules because he was born with this inate ability to use inhanced physical prowess. Powers *'Swordsmenship: 'Nathan is trained in a variety of swords styles. He is capable of using all and any kind of swordsmenship styles to defeat his enemies. *'Tactician: 'Being a Demigod son of Kratos, Nathan is capable of coming with leading strategies to defeat his enemies in a creative and inovative way. He is also capable of analyzing his enemies weak points rather quickly. *'Super-Human Strength: 'Nathan is stronger than average demigods, and because of his lineage, he is capable enough to hold up the sky to a greater extent than most demigods could and even to a greater extent than most gods could withstand. *'Super-Human Endurance: '''Being atheletically inclined, Nathan has a greater reserve of endurance than most people do. This is a key aspect that considers him a rare demigod aside from his lineage. Relationships Family Lydia Lydia is fairly similar to her son, when it comes to appearance, she has long gorgeous black hair and limestone green eyes. Her skin is known to be a more saturated color and more lively but aside from that they are shown to bare similarities. Lydia considers her son a great young man and loves the fact that he is so driven with his athletic abilities. She enjoyed cheering for him when he was young and into karate and MMA, and as he grew older she continued being his cheerleader. Nathan also seems to show a deep love and respect for her and her choices in life. Divinity Kratos Kratos is known as the Greek god of Strength. Although they haven't met, Kratos does at times prove his affection for his son through the gifts he has bestowed upon him. Kratos looks over Nathan watching him from the heavens and keeping an eye over him. When Nathan became a man, he realized that he had done wrong not appearing before him sooner, but still shows interest in protecting and blessing his own son. Nathan believes that although his father was absent most of his life, that only made him stronger and doesn't hold a groudge against him anymore. Weapons Swords of Might Nathan obtained the Swords of Might, through Chiron after his stay at Camp Half-Blood. It's unknown how Chiron obtained such duo blades, but Nathan enjoyed using them for the time that he had them. The blades are made of ancient material but are still capable of destroying both monsters and gods alike. These blades are also considered the first real thing that gave Nathan a sense of connection to his father. Blade of Strength Nathan eventually obtains a new blade after the Swords of Might are incapable of working ever again. This time, Nathan seems to enjoy a single blade and also understands more about his powers when he uses it. The blade is a three foot long blade that is made of ancient material much like the Swords of Might. Nathan also seems to love the fact that he understands more about himself while welding the swords. Trivia *Both he and Hercules have a common alias **He is claimed to be the Strongest Demigod. *Nathan is known to be a rare demigod because of his lineage. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Greek Demigods Category:Children of Kratos